There Comes a Day
by Zayz
Summary: [LJ Oneshot] Lily and James reflect upon their relationship so far in the early days of their dating. R&R?


_A/N: Yes, I'm procrastinating again, so I decided to write a quick dialogue-only fic again, seeing as they're fun and easy both to write and read. This particular one takes place while James and Lily are dating; it's almost like another part to my first dialogue-only fic, __Maybe, Maybe Not__, but in some ways, it's not. But anyway, I hope you like it and will review!_

L: James?

J: Lily! There you are; I was looking for you.

L: Hey. I was looking for you too.

J: How are you, my sweet little Lily flower?

L: Never call me that.

J: Aww, but why? Every girlfriend needs a cutesy nickname from her dashingly handsome boyfriend.

L: You're lucky you're even going out with me, so don't push your luck.

J: You love me; you wouldn't like it if I didn't push my luck.

L: While I would worry about you and question if you were ill, I wouldn't mind _some_ manners.

J: You love me the way I am.

L: How can you be sure?

J: I just am.

L: Yeah, that's a comfort.

J: You know, you never actually told me straight-out that you loved me.

L: And with good reason.

J: Care to specify…?

L: You'd take it the wrong way; you'd think I truly meant it.

J: I'm quite hurt; why wouldn't you mean it?

L: I _like_ you – I don't _love_ you. There is a difference.

J: Liking me is good enough.

L: You're so simple, naïve, and easily satisfied sometimes; I almost feel sorry for ragging on you all the time.

J: Thanks, but I caught 'almost.'

L: It's an improvement, wouldn't you say?

J: Definitely. Thank you, O Lovable, Gracious Lily Evans.

L: Insanity, thy name is James Potter.

J: Is that a compliment?

L: What do you think?

J: Erm…yes?

L: Oh Merlin…please, someone save me.

J: From what?

L: I'd really like to throw something at you.

J: Can it be you so that I can kiss you?

L: Horrid! Ugh, yuck; where did you get that pick-up line?!

J: Sirius; he's used it often – usually on college girls.

L: Figures.

J: Oy, don't insult my best friend.

L: Now I can be you and ask dumb questions like, why not? What did I say wrong?

J: Hilarious.

L: More like accurate.

J: Don't be so mean.

L: Hey, when we started going out, you were fully aware that this was something you'd just have to deal with.

J: True. I'll put up with it, but could you please tone down a little?

L: No.

J: You know what I've noticed now, Lil?

L: Enlighten me.

J: You always insult me and hurt me – both physically and emotionally – when you feel particularly affectionate.

L: What kind of twisted logic is that?

J: Shouldn't _you_ be the one answering that?

L: Well…I dunno…I'm really not sure if our relationship will work, so affection can't be the right answer.

J: Wait, wait, wait; why can't our relationship work?

L: We're too different. My feelings for you change by the minute.

J: Opposites attract, Evans. Besides, my feelings for you never change, so when yours do, I'll keep you in check.

L: I'm still not sure…

J: Do you love me right now?

L: Yes.

J: All right; now come here and kiss me.

L: Okay, I did.

J: Oh yes you did…

L: What next?

J: Remember that feeling the next time you're unsure.

L: Hmmm…

J: Now kiss me again.

L: Why?

J: Because I liked it.

L: Ugh! See, this is what I mean! You always say something stupid and I wonder why I'm dating you!

J: Lily, stop complaining; you like it on the inside.

L: No! It's so annoying!

J: You've loved me for as long as you've known me – I can see it clearly now.

L: You know what I see? I see quite a lot of pain in your near future?

J: You do?

L: Yes.

J: OW! DON'T PULL MY HAIR!

L: I told you; I warned you.

J: God, I love you so much.

L: Where did _that_ come from?

J: I don't know.

L: Good answer.

J: Honestly though! I know that when you injure me, you're showing me that you love me, as I've already said.

L: You are so aggravating!

J: We sound so much like a married couple.

L: We…do. How strange.

J: Not really. We might be one in a couple of years.

L: No!

J: If I asked you to marry me, would you?

L: No.

J: Seriously! Would you?

L: Well…maybe.

J: I HAVE A CHANCE!

L: A small one.

J: I STILL HAVE A CHANCE!

L: Will you excuse me while I bang my head on the wall and wonder why I ever fell in love with you?

J: You know, Evans, there comes a day when you just have to face the facts – we're hopelessly in love.

L: You know what else, Potter?

J: What?

L: There also comes a day when you just have to shut up, put your arms around me, and snog the lights out of me all night.

J: Ooh, when does that day come?

L: …When do you think?

J: Oh, right.

_A/N: Hehe, and then it ends. :P Hope you liked this fic! Please remember to review!_


End file.
